Methods of creating a 3D face model using a camera include a method of using several synchronized cameras and a method of using a single camera. In the case of using several synchronized cameras, several high resolution cameras are disposed in fixed positions, and in this case, the cameras may include a depth camera, as well as a color camera. In this manner, several calibrated images are obtained using the cameras at a time to create a 3D face model.
With this method, since a face image may be obtained in a moment of time and already synchronized camera information is used, a 3D face model may be created within a short time. However, generally, high-priced equipment is required, and a large space is also required to dispose cameras in fixed positions, incurring high installation costs and having a limitation in costs and space for general users
In order to create a 3D face model using a single camera, a face needs to be imaged several times to obtain one or more images. First, feature points (points near eyes, nose, and mouth) of a face are searched and correlations of the feature points are analyzed to obtain coordinates in a 3D space. Already created points corresponding to the 3D model are deformed to obtain a 3D face model of a user. However, the number of created feature points is merely tens of points, having a limitation in accurately restoring various face shapes of people to a level enabling virtual plastic surgery in three dimensions.